Who will Madoka choose?
by KaZuKi-RiNa
Summary: Madoka was heartbroken when Ginga cheated on her with Ryuuga. Heartbroke overtook her heart but, after a little talk with both Kyouya and Tsubasa, she decided to move on without problems about Ginga but can she? KyouyaXMadoka or TsubasaXMadoka? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Fixing Leone

**Title:** Who will Madoka choose?

**Pairings:** Madoka X (A/N: Kyouya or Tsubasa? Find out later~! Ohoho~!)

**Rated:** hm...I guess T...nyahaha~!

**Summary: **Madoka was heartbroken when Ginga cheated on her with Ryuuga. Feeling heartbroke and sad, she feels like she wanted to die but, after a little talk with both Kyouya and Tsubasa, she decided to move on without any hardness about Ginga but can she?

* * *

**Rina:** Hi hi~! _Etto ne,_ this is the first story I write for Metal Fight Beyblade sooooo if my story sucks, I...um...hrm. Well if its not your fave, go read my other stories that's not from Beyblade. Nyahaha~!

**Kyouya:** THE HELL IS THAT KIND OF INTRODUCTION?

**Rina:** -pout- so what? From what I heard from Yuu-chan, your introduction is more worse than me...

**Kyouya:** ...

**Tsubasa:** -came out from nowhere- _Ano_, Rina-_san_?

**Rina:** Hrm?

**Tsubasa:** Is something wrong with Kyouya?

**Rina:** Nah, he's too shock to admit his introduction sucks than me~

**Kyouya:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

-Rina ran away from the room while Kyouya chased after her-

**Tsubasa:** _Etto,_ Rina-_san_ doesn't own any characters in this story. Hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fixing Leone

Madoka sat at her working desk while repairing one of her customer's beyblade. A couple of minutes later, she finished repairing the beyblade. She lean back at her chair and let out a sigh. She took the beyblade and went upstairs and went straight to the store's counter.

"Finally, I can relax a little...", Madoka told herself while stretching her arms upwards. Suddenly, the door to the store burst open and Yuu step in.

"...or not. Great...just great...and I was about to relax...", Madoka muttered to herself. Yuu went towards her and sat at a chair in front the counter.

"Hm? Did you said something just now?", he asked cheerfully.

"Owh, it's nothing...ehehe", Madoka lied while sweatdropping. Yuu just look at her with questioning face.

"Owh well...anyway~! I heard something interesting though~! Wanna hear about it?", he asked while Madoka look at him with a questioning face.

"You see, Ginga was walking around the park this morning all alone when suddenly some of his fangirls ambushed him,", that made Madoka speechless. She didn't knew that he had fangirls. Somehow, she felt uncomfortable with the story.

"Ginga was really in a trouble until a 'certain' someone helped him~!"

"S-Someone?", Then Madoka thought in her heart, _**'Wait, why am I even stuttering?'**_

"It was none other that Ryuuga! Shocking huh?", Yuu said with his usual happy tone. Madoka look at him with a surprised face. Somehow she manage to cover it up with her usual smile.

"Is that so? Well, what can do you expect? Ryuuga cares for Ginga...", Madoka said softly which made Yuu look at her puzzled. Before Yuu was about to asked her something, Kyouya and Benkei came in the store. Yuu greet them with his usual cheerful tone while Madoka greet them softly than before.

"Hm? Is something wrong Madoka-_chan_? You look kinda down..." Benkei asked with worriness in his tone. Madoka just shook her head but that didn't satisfied Benkei. Then, Yuu explained what they were doing just now. Madoka just waved her hands, telling that it wasn't something to be fussed about. Even so, Benkei didn't care since he was focusing on what Yuu told him. Madoka let out a sigh without noticing Kyouya's stare all this time.

"_Yossha! _Now I'm fire up, bull! Yuu, let's go!", Benkei exclaim followed by Yuu. Soon both of then went out sneakily like they were about to rob a bank or something.

"Oi, where in the world are you guys going?", Kyouya asked slightly bored with what both of them were about to do.

"Kyouya-_san_, would you like to follow us?"

"Huh? Go where?", Kyouya asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Follow Ginga of course~! We're going to see what they're up to...interested~?", this time Yuu suddenly asked Kyouya with a _mischievous_ tone which made Kyouya sweatdrop.

"No thanks..."

"Oh well... C'mon Benkei, let's go to the park immediately!", Yuu shout with excitement while charge outside from the store followed by Benkei. Kyouya tried to called for Benkei but he was to late. Both of Yuu and Benkei already left the store leaving Madoka and Kyouya alone. Both of them stay silent until Madoka broke it up.

"U-Um, Kyouya?", she asked hestitately. Kyouya look at her with his usual bored and cold expression.

"What?"

"Uh, is there anything you need?", she asked and Kyouya just look somewhere else as if he was ignoring her. An irk formed at her forehead but she still stay still and kept waiting for his answer.

"None of your bussiness...", with that another irk form at her forehead again but still she remains cool.

"T-Then, why were you and Benkei came here in the first place...?", Kyouya then look like he was snapped. Suddenly he went towards the counter and place something at the counter. It turns out to be his beyblade, Rock Leone.

"Actually, Benkei and I came here to fix them but somehow Benkei forgot about it...", Kyouya explain and lean his back at the counter with his arms crossed. "That Benkei sure forgots things easily...". Madoka's left eye twitch twice as another irk appear. "...and I'm the one who always had to remind him back...". She took a thick book and look at him with angriness in her eyes. "Seriously, I'm not some kind of...Hey are you listening-". Then she knock the book hard at Kyouya's head causing the boy to fell to the floor. He got up, glare at her and he was about to give her a piece of his mind but before he could do that Madoka point her index finger at Kyouya's face leaving him speechless.

"Listen you! When I asked you need anything, you said none of your bussiness BUT then you suddenly asked me to fix your beyblade! Why didn't you said that in the first place!", she was huffing heavily and Kyouya just raised an eyebrow with his usual bored looking face. Madoka grunt and took Kyouya's beyblade and went down to the store's basement leaving Kyouya stood still at the same place.

As Madoka made her way to her working desk while thought about Kyouya._** 'Geez, that...that...stupid Kyouya! When I asked something, why didn't he even pay attetion? That guy is so...so...urgh!'**_. Madoka sat at her chair and let out a loud huff. She place Leone at the scanner and look at the beyblade's condition. After all the scanning, she nodded to herself and told herself that she could fix it in no time.

_**'He better be grateful after I fix Leone...or not...I'll make sure he won't find his beloved Leone anymore...!'**_, Madoka thought while gripping Leone really hard until she realize what she just did. She quickly put back and apologize while bowing lightly many times at Leone. Leone on the other hand just sweatdrop.

"Well, I guess I should fix you up or Mister Grumpy gonna be pissed off...", soon Madoka put on her googles on and started on her work. After a couple of minutes, she finish the maintance for Leone and she was satisfied by it. The damage was pretty bad but still nothing she couldn't handle. She took Leone in her hand and look at it.

"Kyouya sure made you fight a lot of bladers out there...what a heartless person... But still, you care for him huh? You didn't even mind fighting as long if it satisfied him...but still, he cares for you too. Weird, he made you fight a lot but he also care for you as if it's part of his life.", Madoka talked at the beyblade she held right now. She didn't know why but she seems to understand what the beyblade feelings and she smiled at the beyblade, "Leone, you sure have a one weird blader..."

"And you are just the WEIRDEST person I ever met...",a voice spoke beside her out of nowhere.

"KYAHH!", Madoka scream and punch the person's head. Madoka open her eyes to see Kyouya in front of her with his right hand held her owns from being punched again.

"Y'know...I'm not that stupid to be hit again at the same place...", he told her with his bored face and tone. Madoka couldn't help but blushed but not to much. She pulled back her hand from Kyouya's grip, turn around and sat back at her chair, completely refuse to see him.

"I've finished the maintance on your Leone. Be grateful that I've decided to did the maintance for Leone even after you made me angry!", she told him while showing Leone to Kyouya, hoping he would take it faster so she wouldn't have to face him. As she expected, Kyouya took the beyblade from her hand and Madoka quickly crossed her arms, still refusing to face him. Suddenly she felt a sudden chill at her cheek. She open her eyes to see Kyouya held a bottle of Coca-Cola.

"Here's your reward for fixing Leone.", he grin at her and Madoka smiled back at him and took the bottle from him. Kyouya then lean at the wall beside Madoka's working desk and drink the water from the can he had. Madoka then open the bottle and start to drink as well.

"B-By the way...um, I wanted to say...thanks...", Kyouya start talking and that made Madoka surprised. Did she just heard right? Kyouya just said thanks to her? Madoka was about to make fun of it but she'll just back off...for now.

"Your welcome."

* * *

**Rina:** Yes! Finally, chap 1 is complete! Muahaha~!

**Kyouya:** I hate to interupt your excitement...

**Rina:**-looks suspiciously at Kyouya- _Nani yo_?

**Kyouya:** What happened to your MAIN fanfic?

**Rina:** …...excuse me?

**Madoka:** What he meant is what happen to your fanfic, 'Of Arts and Love'?

**Rina:** Ah...

**Kyouya & Madoka:** Ah?

**Rina:** HOLY SH**! I FU**ING FORGOT ABOUT THAT FANFIC! -ran back to my comp-

**Kyouya:** Moron...

(A/N: Hope you can leave any kinds of review my story! I want to know~!_ Kikitai desu~!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

**Rina:** Urgh, I'm too damn tired...

**Kyouya:** If you're too tired, go rest already...

**Rina:** Shut it!

**Madoka:** _Daijobu deska, Rina-chan?_

**Rina:** _Kinishinai, kinishinai~! Nyahaha~!_

**Kyouya:** You looked like a patient that have a mental issues...

**Rina:** _Urusei!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Talk

"Madoka,", Kyouya called for her and she turn to look at him.

"Were you bothered by it again?"

"Bothered by what?", she look at him questionly.

"Y'know...about what Yuu said...", he hestitately told her. With that, Madoka look at him with sad eyes but somehow she forced a smile on her face. Somehow, that piss him off. When someone force themselves to smile really made him pissed.

"It's okay...I don't really mind about it...", Madoka told him. He could tell that she doesn't like this conversation. She looks like she doesn't even want to remember any of it.

"Shut it...I know what you're thinking right now...You don't really want to remember any of this right?", he asked which surprised Madoka.

"H-How did you knew?", Madoka asked while Kyouya just snort.

"What else? It's writen all over your face,", he told her. Madoka couldn't help but blush and Kyouya had to admit, she's cute when she's blushing. It made him confident enough to made fun of her. Hell, he always made fun to everyone.

"Besides,", Kyouya talk again. "Your face shows an expression that anyone could notice easily. You looked like troub- Eh?", he stopped when he noticed that Madoka had place her face above her arms on the desk. He can hear she mumbled something and Kyouya's eye twitch in irritated and annoyed.

"Y'know...I just wasted my 3 minutes talking to a wall...", with that Madoka shot her head up and look at him with anger in her eyes.

"H-Hey! I'm not a wall! Besides, I heard what you just said!", Madoka exclaim in embarrassment. Her flustered somehow amused him. He was getting close to his chance to make fun of her.

"Oh really? Then what did I said just now~? Before I said that I'm talking to a 'certain' wall hm?", he teased which made Madoka's face flushed even more.

"T-T-Th-That was...uh,um...it's uh...", Madoka stuttered so much that made Kyouya hold his laugh. Then Madoka look at him and look back at the floor with red face and mutter, "...I don't know...". That's when Kyouya burst out a laugh and Madoka's face getting more redder and redder.

"Man, you should see the looks on your face! Ahahaha! Owh man, you just made my day! Ahahaha!", Kyouya said in between his laugh. Madoka looks really flustetred now and place both of her hands at the side of her cheeks to cover up her blush.

"S-Shut up! I bet you're up to no good at me the whole time aren't you?" Madoka exclaim while looking somewhere else.

"Ahaha, what are you talking about? I just want to cheer you up that's all after remembering all those things back again...", Kyouya told her which made her surprised and turn around to face him.

"Cheer...me up?"

"Yeah...I mean, you don't like to remember about all of those back right? That's why I made fun of you so that you would forgot about it...", after that Madoka was startled by his words. She was about to say something but close her mouth back and look down at the floor.

"What? Spit it. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone...", Kyouya asked. Then Madoka looked at him with sad eyes.

"Why do you always cheer me up...?", she asked softly but Kyouya still can hear it.

"Why? Geez, do I have to say it...? After all, you're...my friend...what else. It's a normal thing right?", he stutter. Now is his turn to hate this kind of conversation. He's not really that good when he's talking about friend and whatsoever about it. When silence filled in the whole room, he decided to go upstairs, not comfortable with both of them all alone down here.

"Uh...I'll be upstairs.", before he could took another step towards the stairs, he felt a tug behind him. He turn around to see Madoka held his shirt. Before he could asked anything, he was speechless when he saw something shocking. Madoka cries. She continue to cry and Kyouya was too dumbstruck to do anything. He isn't good at calming down a person execpt if he can yell but she's a girl so he can't just yell at her. If it's Benkei, that's acceptable...

"K-Kyouya...", she spoke which made him look at her with a questioning face. Then she raise her head and smile.

"_Arigatou..._", Kyouya was surprised when she said that. He never got a thanks by anyone...execpt Benkei of course...This is the first time he got thanks from Madoka. After that, she continue to sob a little.

_**'Damn...what should I do...? I swear after this I'm going to kill myself...but,'**_, Kyouya thoughts were interupt when he suddenly felt uncomfortable seeing Madoka sobbing. He knew she was hurt when she knew that Ginga is with Ryuuga. She was so heartbroke about it and he didn't like it when she's sad. Hikaru usually spent her time with her for a while and a WHILE it is... Suddenly he's body move without his notice. He hug Madoka firmly which caused Madoka surprised and look up at Kyouya. Somehow, Kyouya didn't notice what he just did until Madoka called his name. Kyouya snapped back from his own world to reality. He look at Madoka and felt weird why was she so close. Then he realize that he just hug her.

_**'OH SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DID?'**_, he thought with a troubled expression.

"U-Uh, this is what someone told me to d-do w-when there's s-s-someone is sad or something...like that...", Kyouya stutter while hugging her and place his chin above her head. He could see that shocked face on Madoka's face since this is something that he had never done before.

_**'...I swear I'm gonna kill myself after this...'**_ he thought. He couldn't believe what he just said. **_'Geez, me and my big mouth...'_**. Even so, Madoka continue to sob while muttering a thank you at him. He let her sob while he just hug her. Then he heard a clanking sound came from behind some boxes near the stairs. He look at the direction where the box was located and stare hard until he saw some fimiliar faces. It turns out to be Benkei and Yuu.

"THE HELL YOU GUYS DOING?", he exclaim as soon he noticed them behind the boxes.

"Operation on spying Ginga and Ryuuga had failed and so does those two! Benkei, we must retreat!", Yuu exclaim while saluting at Benkei.

"Yes sir! RETREAT!", soon both of them goes upstairs and that made Kyouya look at the boxes again. He knew someone is still there until that person finally shows up. It turns out to be none other than Tsubasa.

"Ahaha...sorry for interupting your 'privacy'...so, see you!", soon Tsubasa went upstairs too and Kyouya's eye twitch.

_**'I change my mind...I'll kill those guys instead...'**_

Kyouya then noticed that Madoka had doze off while in his embrace. Kyouya just sweatdrop by this, "Man, I really am talking to a wall..."

* * *

**Rina:** So~! How was the story? Good right? Right,right?

**Kyouya:** Stop that! The readers will get sick of you y'know?

**Rina:** _Urusai yo!_

**Kyouya:** Like I care!

-Rina and Kyouya fought with each other-

**Madoka:** _Etto ne_, we hope you all are satisfied with this chapter~!

**Tsubasa:** She did her best for this even though for the fanfic 'Of Arts and Love' she's totally forgoten about it...

**Rina:** -from distance-OMG! THAT FANFIC!

**Tsubasa & Madoka:** Please leave some review? We'll be glad to read it~!


	3. Chapter 3: The Second Talk

**Rina:** Damn...my back hurts...

**Madoka:** What's wrong Rina-_chan_?

**Rina:** Ugh, last night I slept in a wrong position and my back DAMN hurts! Ow,ow,ow,my back...

**Kyouya:**-mumble something-

**Rina:** You say something?

**Kyouya:** Yes, I said 'Serves you right'...

**Rina:** Just because I can't move right now doesn't mean you can just taunt me...

**Madoka:** A-Anyway, Rina-_chan_'s is trying her best to do this third chapter... So please enjoy!

**(A/N: To those who has reviewed my fanfic, I thank you for reviewing it! I'll try my best to do a better chap this time! XD Rina fighting!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Second Talk

Madoka eye's flutter open to found herself in her own room. She look around to see if anyone was here. **_'Hm, looks like no one's here...but wait,'_** she tought as she brought her index finger to her chin. **_'Since when did I came to my room? Urm, the last time I remember is being hugged by Kyou-'_**, then she remember everything and soon her face start to turn redder.

"Argh, stop thinking all those Madoka!", she exclaim to herself. Suddenly a knock was heard at her door and Madoka stop exclaiming.

"C-Come in!", Madoka tried her best not to be so nervous and sat properly on her bed. Soon, the door opened to reveal Tsubasa behind the door.

"Tsubasa! What are you doing here?", Madoka asked with her usual smile. She's always felt calm whenever Tsubasa is by her side. He's like the most trustful guy Madoka could count on. Whenever she's in trouble, he's always there by her side, listening to any of her problems. Tsubasa smiled back at her and went in front of her.

"It's nothing really. I just want to make you're okay. You slept well?", he asked kindly. Madoka wasn't sure but she could feel her face heating up all of the sudden. No reason actually.

"Y-Yeah...", then she looked behind the door as if to search for someone. Not that she really wants to search for someone but she just wants Tsubasa's gaze to look somewhere else than her. As she expected, Tsubasa also followed her gaze to the door and Madoka let out a sigh of relief in her thoughts.

"Looking for Kyouya huh?", Tsubasa asked teasingly. Madoka flinched by his words and that made her stutter an excuse a lot. Tsubasa chuckle at the sight Madoka stuttered badly. It amused him very much. Madoka looked back at him with a questioning face as if she's done something funny at him.

"W-What?", she asked and Tsubasa just shook his head with a smile.

"It's nothing. It's just your nervous looks really amused me.", he told her with his usual smile. Then Madoka's face suddenly turned red all of the sudden. She turns around so that Tsubasa wouldn't see her red face. Tsubasa just chuckled and suddenly called for her. Madoka look back at him and then Tsubasa asked her,

"Would you like to take a walk with me?", Madoka was surprised by the offer but somehow she accepted it after Tsubasa explain to her that he thought that Madoka needs a little fresh air after working so hard. Make sense to her so she just accept it.

* * *

-At the park-

Madoka inhaled fresh air and she felt refresh. It's true that she's really in need of fresh air. She didn't knew this could relax her after working on maintacing any beyblade. The two of them walk around the park for a while.

"So Madoka,", Tsubasa starts a conversation and Madoka look at him with a questioning face. Before he said anything he made his way to a nearby bench and sat on it. Madoka followed as well and sat beside him. After that, Tsubasa faced her back.

"Did something happened between Kyouya and you?", he asked in a sly tone. Madoka could feel her face heating up as she recalled back what happened before with Kyouya. _**'Geez! Of all the things he wanted to asked, why that kind of question!'**_, Madoka thought angrily. She really hates it when someone reminds her about something embarrassing.

"Can you please don't ask me that kind of question? It's embarrassing...", Madoka mutter with a low tone. Tsubasa just chuckled which made Madoka blushed.

"Madoka, really...Is it something embarrassing that you've ever done, hm~?"

"N-Not really...", Madoka muttered while blushing. She had to admit, that she's not really embarrassed at ll instead she like it. After realizing what she just think, she shook her head as her face turns red.

"Hoh, so something did happen between you two~!", Tsubasa teasingly said that, making Madoka's face turns more redder.

"Tsubasa!", she exclaim at him while knock him which is quite soft for Tsubasa many times. Tsubasa just chuckled and then laugh lightly.

"Okay, okay, Madoka, chill. I didn't mean to make you that upset. Hahaha.", he told her and Madoka slowly stop knocking him. Then she look away somewhere else not wanting to let Tsubasa see her red face.

"A-Actually...there is something happening...", Madoka told him and Tsubasa listen to her intentively. Madoka told Tsubasa everything that happen between them just now. What they did, what they were doing and their actions especially the hug. Moreover what was their reaction. As she told him, her face turns redder and redder. She really hates it when she told someone about something embarrassing but that what mades her think deeply. Was being with Kyouya that time embarrassing? She just thanks him and was really grateful having a friend like him eventhough he looks like a mean and cold person. After telling him all the things happened, Madoka looked away from Tsubasa's gaze. Tsubasa then looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Madoka, what do you think about Kyouya?", Tsubasa asked which startled Madoka.

"H-Huh! W-What? K-Kyouya is j-just...", Madoka stop from saying anything. This made Tsubasa looked back at Madoka, waiting for her to continue. Madoka hestitately said, "...he's just a friend..."

Tsubasa look at her for a while then let out a long sigh. Madoka look at him at the corner of her eyes. She wants to know what he's thinking right now.

"Madoka, you really should try more harder than that y'know," Tsubasa said it to her which made her confused, "...is 'friends' the right word for Kyouya to you?"

Madoka didn't understand a thing what he said. Madoka asked him what does it means,

"From the looks of his actions, he might actually wants to be more than a friend..."

"What do you mean?", Madoka is really confused right now. More than a friend? What, like some kind of best buddies that can trust each others? Like her relationship with Tsubasa or her relationship with Hikaru? What makes Kyouya interested in a relationship like that? Madoka knew that Kyouya's trying his best to learn about friendship but she never thought that he's interested in something more than friend. Before Madoka could asked more, someone interupt.

"Heh? So you guys were dating here?", someone spoke from behind, interupting Madoka's question which surprised herself. Madoka didn't have to turn around to see who is it bacause she knows that voice belongs to. Tsubasa on the other hand turns around and just smiled.

"I think you're mistaken about us...," he look at the person straight in the eye, "...Kyouya." Madoka turns around to look at him and was surprised to see Kyouya there with somewhat uncomfortable air around him.

* * *

**Rina:** Yes...finally...finished...

**Madoka:** Rina-_chan_, are you okay?

**Kyouya:** You looked like a zombie that just crept out from it's grave..."

**Rina:** _U..ru..sai..._

**Kyouya:** Okay, she's starting to creep me out... Madoka, let's go...

**Madoka:** O-Okay...

(p/s: to all the readers out there, i'm really sorry for taking sooooooo long to finished this chap 3... You guys have to understand, im quite busy with school holidays and my school preparations for next year~! Gyahh~! I was quite stressed that time I fell sick one day...thank god it's not so serious. Huh? What kind of sick I get? Simple. I got fever... =P)


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy?

**Rina:** Damn, I'm busy again...

**Tsubasa:** Don't push yourself to much Rina-_san_...

**Rina:** Don't worry...for the sake of my beloved fanfic... I will continue to write this fic! Muahahahaha!

**Tsubasa:** -thinks- She's definitely forgots about her MAIN fanfic...

* * *

Chapter 4: Jealousy?

Madoka look at Kyouya with a nervous look. The air around them somehow became awkward and Madoka couldn't stand it. Moreover Kyouya's eyes. It filled with angriness and hatred. She doesn't understands it but somehow it made her scared and shiver. Kyouya then looked away with his eyes closed.

"Sorry to interupt but I'll be needing Madoka right now...", he told Tsubasa and took Madoka's arm and pulled her or more like drag her all the way out from the park. Tsubasa was about to stopped him but Kyouya glared at him and told him that something important needed to settled quickly. After that he continue to drag Madoka out from the park leaving Tsubasa speechless.

As Kyouya and Madoka made their way out the park, Madoka tried to let go of Kyouya's grip from her arm. It hurts her that made her whimper. Kyouya didn't care at all. It's like he was on his own world. Some of the people or more like couples at the park whisper to each other about lovers quarrel just happened between them. If she can, Madoka would like to give them a good long scolding but it's clearly impossible since Kyouya held her arm really tight. She would love it if she had enough courage to scold him but even so, it's clearly shown that she couldn't do it. How can she she a girl scold a former leader of Face Hunters before.

"K-Kyouya...", Madoka called for him but he just ignored it and continued dragging her. Madoka could feel her arm tremble. Just when she was about to called for him again, a certain blue-hair girl came along with Ginga's father.

"Hikaru!", Madoka called for her and was glad that she came. Hikaru somehow looked pissed and went towards Kyouya and herself. She then broke apart Kyouya's grip from Madoka's arm. She stood in front of Madoka as if to defend her from Kyouya.

"Listen here! What were trying to do at Madoka?", Hikaru exclaim at Kyouya and Kyouya on the other hand glare at her.

"Shut up! I have bussiness with her! And I don't want anyone to interfere even you!", Kyouya shot back words at her but Hikaru still haven't give up.

"Oh really? Then why don't you look at what you've done at her? You've just hurt her! Don't tell me you're blind!", Hikaru exclaim with anger on her tone. Kyouya then look at Madoka and realized that her arm turns red. It was the same place where he gripped her arm tightly. Then guilty overwhelmed Kyouya.

Hagane Ryuusei went towards Madoka and look at her arm. Madoka looked like was about to cry which made Kyouya more guilty. Just when he was about to say sorry, Tsubasa came hurrily. Kyouya cursed under his breath and went out of the park leaving Madoka, Hikaru, Tsubasa and Ryuusei there.

* * *

-Somewhere else- Kyouya's P.O.V

Damn it... I just made her cry. Damn it! Why the hell didn't I try controlled my emotions over some...some...sight about them together! Damn that Tsubasa! He really pissed me off! I stopped my tracks to see where the heck did I just walk. Nice, an alleyway. Normally I would cornered a blader to battle with me but those time have end. As I turn around, someone called for me.

"Wait a minute!", a voice spoke from behind me. I look to see who was it. A twin looking pair, boy and girl. Behind them was a ...shorty?

"What do you guys want? I'm not in the mood-", my word was cut off by one of the twin, the boy.

"HAH? What did you just said you piece of trash!", the boy exclaimed at me which really pissed me off. Who is HE to call me trash!

"Riku, it's not nice to say that to him. You should said like...", the girl spoke and I waited for her to finished her sentence. Then she speak back, "What the hell did you just said you piece of sh**!"

"Geez, seriously Rika! That's not good enough for my taste!"

"SHUT UP! What do you care! You never ever agreed something with me before! So, I'm trying my best to think of something suits for you!"

"And what exactly is it that suits me?"

"Y'know, something like 'You piece of fu**ing sh**!'"

Okay, this girl is more over that the other kid! Just what kind of girl is she! She's not fit to be a girl like Madoka...wait, what the hell did I just think? Madoka isn't involved in this kind of situation.

"Yoo-hoo~! Lil' boy, are you there~?", a voice spoke. I looked at the twins but none of them seems to be talking to me right now.

"I'm right here, y'know?", the same voice spoke and I felt a tug at my pants. I immediately look below me to see the shorty. I can feel my jaw slightly opened. The shorty is quite a show off from my opinion. Seriously, why bother wearing a big sunglass, big necklace, big jacket and a big cap!

I slowly back away from the shorty since he looked like a freak and I definitely don't want someone to see me hanging out with any freaks...

"Oho, looks like the boy scared of us, Riku. Ngehehehehe!", the girl, Rika laugh a weird laugh after saying that soon followed by his twin brother, Riku. "Nyahahahaha~! Of course he is Rika! Just look at his face! Nyahahahahaha~!". Okay, they sure have a weird kind of laugh I ever heard. Okay, I lied. They're the second weird kind of laugh I ever heard. The first one is that stupid crab fanatic that laugh just like, 'Kanikanikani~!'...What the hell did I just think...? Shame on you Kyouya...Then it's the shorty turns to speak after I snapped back to reality.

"Nufufufufu, thats what made us unforgetable guys. Nufufufufufufu!".

...o...kay, I don't understand what the hell they're saying but that shorty's laugh is more weirder than the rest of them and somehow it creeps me out. Then the shorty look at me with suspicious eye.

"Say lil' boy, you've got some problem? From what I saw before, you looked...disappointed...", the hell is he talking about?

"Oho, maybe...HEARTBROKE! Ngehehehehe~!", the annoying girl suggested. Heartbroke? That word somehow had some relations with what I felt just now.

"Nyahaha! Heartbroke? Man, what happen? Got dumped by a girl you like? Nyahahaha!", Riku asked me. That made me surprised. The girl I liked? Madoka? I could feel my face heating up... Man, that's embarrassing. As I thought deeply, I heard some of their conversations.

"Man, what kind of girl that dumped him? The girl might be some rich girl to reject a boy like him~! Nyahaha!"

"Or maybe a rich but spoiled girl? Ngehehe, that usually happen a lot to boys~!"

"Or maybe a nerdy that likes books more than boys~?"

"Seriously~? What kind of boy wants to tackled a nerd?"

"Nufufufu, there's only one explanations. He might be nerdy too... Nufufufufu~!"

"Nyahahahaha, nerd and nerd~!"

I can't take it anymore. I look at them with deadly eyes and aura. The trio look at me slowly and sweats appear at each of their forehead. Thats when I beat the crap out of them. First I beat the shorty and Riku. Rika was dumbstruck to do anything. Just when I finished beat those two, I turned around at Rika. I don't know what I was doing but I was damn pissed off because of them and I don't care a if its a girl or not, I'll still beat the crap out of them. I took the her jackets closer and was about to beat her when suddenly,

"Kyouya?", a voice that I recognize. I turn around to see her and there she is. Standing there with wide eyes.

"W-What are you...", she stutter and look at what I did. I realized what I just did. I just brought Rika closer to me since I was about to beat her up. Anyone can mistook it as something else.

"W-Wait! Madoka, I can explain!", I exclaim as let go of Rika who fall to the ground at her back as I release her. Just when I was about to explained, I saw something which really surprised me. Madoka looked really hurted. Her eyes were kind of fimiliar. It's the same eyes I had when I felt angry. She was...heartbroke... Suddenly, tears fell from her eyes. Right after that, Madoka ran away from the place. I was about to catch but turned around to see the trio if it's alright to let them like that. Argh, who cares anyway! I have to catch up to Madoka!

* * *

**Rina:** Huah..._tsukareta_...

**Tsubasa:** Are sure you're okay?

**Rina:** Tsubasa.

**Tsubasa:** _Hai? Nani?_

**Rina:** I made up my mind to made you less in the fanfic...

**Tsubasa:** That's all?

**Rina:** _Hai..._

**Tsubasa:** -smiles- I don't mind~! As long Kyouya can be with Madoka together is enough for me~!

**Rina:** _BAKAYARO_! You're giving the readers a spoiler!

**Tsubasa:** Opps, _gomen ne_...


	5. Chapter 5: Eye Contact

**Rina:** -sigh-

**Tsubasa:** _Daijobu?_

**Rina:** _Daijobu wo janai yo..._

**Tsubasa:** Really?

**Rina:** Really really...especially tomorror...

**Tsubasa:** What's wrong at 23rd December?

**Rina: **I'll be taking my last exam results... Owh, the horror...

**Tsubasa:** Why?

**Rina: **Out last exam wants us to score 8A's and above...

**Tsubasa:** That's your problem not me...

**Rina:** Quite true...

* * *

Chapter 5: Eye Contact

-Normal P.O.V.-

Kyouya went towards the park and saw Madoka just enter it. Kyouya hurriedly went in the park and search for her. He look all around the park to search for her. After comfirming that she was not somewhere near the entrance, he went futher in until he reached at the fountain. There he saw her. Sitting all alone at the bench with her knees at her chest, wrapping her arms around. He went closer to her and when he was about to touch her shoulder, she spoke.

"What do you want Kyouya?", she spoke softly. Kyouya looked at her with guilty eyes. He sat beside Madoka and look at her.

"Y'know...about what happened...back there...", he gulped when Madoka shows no signs of looking at him. Even so, he continued. "I-Its..uh,um...I-Im...sorry...". Kyouya couldn't believe that he just apologize. Before this he never ever apologize to someone else. Madoka was the first. Madoka then brought her face up and look at the fountain.

"Why say sorry?", she asjed without looking at him. Kyouya let out a sigh then turn his gaze at the ground.

"Y'know what I mean...", Kyouya mutter and he knew Madoka looked at him even though right now he's facing the ground.

"What exactly were you trying to do? Beat those guys just to release your tension?", with this Kyouya stratled. She was shocked not because of what he and Rika look like was about to do something?

"Madoka,", Kyouya looked back at her and he swear he just saw her face burning up. Kyouya couldn't help but smirk and almost laugh. Madoka looked at him with a nervous expression. She quickly avoid eye contact with Kyouya and look somewhere else. "you were worried about me~?".

"W-What? Fisrt you called me and then y-you s-suddenly smirk! A-Anyway, I don't like it when someone smirk at me! It lets out an uncomfortable feeling..." Madoka stutter without facing him. With this, Kyouya's smirk suddenly grew wider. He suddenly put his hand at her chin and brought it to face him.

"Oh, really? Then what about I made you unable to resist it~?", Kyouya taunt her and Madoka's face start to burn more. With that she pushed Kyouya hand and looks away but Kyouya haven't give up yet. He place both of his hand each at Madoka's cheek and make her face him back which surprised her.

"You really think you can avoid eye contact with me~?", Kyouya teased her. Madoka's face right now is bright red right now and Madoka quickly closed her eyes to controlled her blushing and refusing to see Kyouya since he's the reason she was blushing madly.

"Hey! Come on~! It's not fun if you don't face me eye to eye. Come on, open your eyes already~!", Kyouya plead and believe it or not, even he couldn't believe that he just actually plead. He wasn't sure where did he get all of the confidence from but he sure was grateful that he received it.

NO WAY! You're crazy, Kyouya! What kind of guy are you taunting and then pleading a girl?", Madoka shook her head, hoping that Kyouya's hand would slip from her cheek. After that, Kyouya laugh and keep on pleading and pleading in a teasing way. Kyouya knew even though she doesn't like the way he did to her, she actually was enjoying it too. Its all true since her happy tone just proved it.

"Come on! Open your eyes or I'll make you face something that you hate and fear!", Kyouya taunt her this time and Madoka stop from moving. She knew it. She knew what it meant. It was... a tickle. Just when Madoka was about to say something, she felt a Kyouya's hand removed from her cheek and was felt at the side of her waist.

"Ahhahahaha~! K-Kyouya! Stop it! It tickles-ahhahaha~!", Madoka exclaim while laughing as Kyouya continue to tickled her.

"No can do there. You're too late~", Kyouya teased her as she continue laughing. Suddenly, "Stop it already!", Madoka attacked him and pushed him backwards. Kyouya fell backwards and he accidently pulled Madoka along him. Kyouya realize that he just made a mistake. He accidently involved Madoka in it. He shouldn't have pulled her too. He just...he just...made something unexpected. Even Madoka was shocked after seeing that shocked expression of hers. She was on top of him and he was below her but that doesn't matter. What matter is when Kyouya fell backward along with Madoka...they just kissed.

Kyouya and Madoka's eye widen as they're still kissing. Madoka was about to broke apart but Kyouya hold the back of her head completely refusing to broke the kiss. He wasn't sure but somehow it's relieving. He closed his eyes trying to enjoy every second of the kiss. Madoka couldn't believe what just happened and she suddenly broke the kiss by pushing Kyouya's chest lightly. She saw Kyouya's confused expression. She didn't understand anything and quickly left the place, leaving Kyouya all alone at the bench. Kyouya was too shocked to do anything like chased after her. He looked all around him and saw no one near him and Madoka just sat. He was certain someone was there at that time they kissed.

"Smooth move bro...~", a fimiliar voice spoke from behind the bench Kyouya sat. He turns around and saw bushes there. Suddenly, three fimiliar face appear behind the bushes. Guess what? Its the same people that Kyouya beat the crap out of them. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU GUYS WERE SPYING US ALL THE TIME?"

"Dude, relax. It's not that were going to spread it around the town. Ngehehehe~!", Rika excitedly told Kyouya while Riku nod his head.

"True, true. Unless if we brought a camera along, that'd be a different story~! Nyahahahaha~!". Kyouya face palmed himself. He couldn't believe these guys still woth him. Moreover SPYING him!

"Nufufufufu~! That was a good move lil' boy! That's a one step closer to attract a girl~!", the shorty told him.

"I'm outta here...", Kyouya told them as he was about 3 meters away from them and was heading towards the park entrance. The trio sweatdrop and chased after him. Kyouya let out a sigh but he was quite relieve too. Since these guys were the one that saw him and not someone that knows him like Benkei, Ginga or a certain someone. As they left the place, a figure came down from a tree beside the bench where Kyouya and Madoka sat.

"Tategami Kyouya... You've just let your guard down."

* * *

**Rina:** Finally~! I just made them kissed~! _Yatta_~!

**Tsubasa:** You're quite happy?

**Rina:** _Atarimai dayo_~!

**Tsubasa:** Ahaha, so where are those two right now?

**Rina:** Nyahahaha! They said they're embarrassed to meet anyone after the kissing scene! Ohohohoho~!

**Tsubasa:** -sweatdrop- Ahaha...haha. A-Anyway, Rina-_san_ did her best for this chapter. I can tell you that since she was grinning the whole time while making this chapter...

**Rina:** Until then, I hope you're enjoying this fanfic~!

(p/s: maybe some of you know or not, well probably not...well it's about the weird three kind of laugh actually I took it from Tales of Innocence laugh belongs to... Hehe, I just LOVE those kind of laughs~!

Nyahahaha: Spada Belforma

Ngehehehe: Iria Animi

Nufufufufu: a weird creature with Iria named Koda? I guess...)


	6. Chapter 6: Help from Love Trio?

**Rina: **Sorry it took a while to make this chapter. Really busy guys. I'm really, really sorry!

* * *

Chapter 6: Help from Love Trio?

Madoka couldn't believe it. What just happen somehow made her really upset and mad but why is she crying? Why didn't she feel upset or mad and angry? She didn't understand it at all. She continues her sobs without thinking anything around her anymore.

"Madoka?", Hikaru called for her from outside but even so, Madoka ignored it. She heard a clicking from her door but she knew that Hikaru couldn't open it since she locked the door. She's really not in the mood to talk to anyone. All she wants is time to be alone. She stay silent until she fell in deep slumber.

-At B-Pit Shop-

Kyouya enters the shop to search for Madoka but none. No one was there but a couple of bladers practicing theirs beys. He decided to go downstairs which Madoka usually be or maybe at her room there. Just when he was about to go towards the basement he saw Hikaru. She looked dissapointed and as she saw Kyouya she suddenly turns serious as if she was about to beat him up.

"Listen here Kyouya! I don't know what happen between you and Madoka but if you did something that upsets her again, I'll make sure you'll pay for it...", after that she storm out from the shop, furious. Kyouya just stood there without turning around to see Hikaru. After that, he went downstairs and scanned all the room. She wasn't there. Usually when Madoka isn't around the maintance room, she would probably be at her own room.

He slowly went towards her room and saw that her room's door closed. Definitely she's there. He was about to open the door when he noticed its locked. Now he understands why Hikaru was really furious just now. Madoka must be really upset about it until she didn't want to speak to anyone. He decided to leave her for now. If Madoka sees him, she might be more upset. Besides, he didn't forgot about Hikaru's taunt. After that, he leaves quietly. He leaves the shop right away without noticing someone's stare all along. The figure step away from the dark alley and it turns out to be Tsubasa. He let out a sigh and look him going further away from the shop.

"Kyouya...you really dissapoint me...", Tsubasa looked away and went inside to speak with Madoka.

* * *

-Somewhere else-

"Dude, chill out!", Riku exclaim at Kyouya who lay down at on of the park's bench with both of his arms crossed behind his head. Kyouya couldn't believe it that these three freaks still followed him. **'I thought I got rid of them...so, why the hell are they still here?'**, Kyouya argue with himself. He looked at the blue sky and Riku kept on babling about stop sulking so much like that but as she looked at the sky longer, Riku's babling slowly begins to slow down. He tries to think of a way to make up for Madoka but he knew if he tries anything might make her remember back about the...kiss.

Kyouya closed his eyes so that he could calm down his mind. He really hates it when remembering something troublesome but that's the question, does the kiss really troublesome for him. He was enjoying it. He didn't really hate it but instead he like it. As he thought, Riku kept babling like a fool who looks like talking to a wall. Since there's no wall, assume he's talking to a tree.

"Riku, you're an idiot...You should realized that he's not even listening to you...", Rika said while licking her ice-cream she bought while Riku busy babling just now. Same goes to the shorty which seems in a good mood licking his ice-cream.

"Hey, no fair! I want some ice-cream too!", Riku went in rage. Rika just grin and then she shows him an ice-cream which haven't been opened yet. Riku was really happy to see Rika bought another ice-cream for him but when he was about to take it, Rika held it high so that Riku won't be able to reach it.

"Hah! You think I would just give it to you that easy?", Rika taunt him which made Riku speechless. A couple of hours, they started to fighting with each other which annoyed Kyouya who tried to enjoy peaceful. He got up and called for them, "...you guys...". Rika and Riku look at him with an annoyed expression.

"...do you guys want to be beaten again like before...?", Kyouya looked at them with a deadly aura. Soon both of them hugged each other, trembeling. Kyouya was about to leave the place until the shorty spoke up.

"Hold up for a while. Are you sure you're okay? Because to me, you look like you've just had a worst day today. C'mon, tell me.", the shorty plead. Kyouya stood there, didn't know what to do. He then sat back at the bench and put his face at both of his palms. That's when he start to tell them about what happen. He didn't knew why but he couldn't tell someone else. If he told Benkei what he felt, even if he promise not to tell anyone, eventually he'll tell everyone sooner or later.

"Hoh...I see,", Riku nodded same as Rika who followed his action. Meanwhile the shorty seems to have a grin at his face.

"Nufufufu, I see~. Well lil' boy, you've come to the right place. We can help you. After all, we are the famous Love Trio~!", the shorty proudly flatter himself along with Riku and Rika. Kyouya just looked at them with a confused expression.

"The what?"

"Look, whatever! Right now, all you want now is how to make up with the girl-"

"It's Madoka.."

"Duh, whatever... So you need to blah blah blah skip the part, with Madoka, and we can help you!", Rika proudly explain which made Kyouya even more confused.

"Okay, so what is this 'help' that can REALLY help me?", Kyouya annoyed, quickly broke the silence.

"Nufufufu, we'll help but you've got to follow what we're asking you to do~, okay?", the shorty told which made Kyouya feels uncomfortable. Then the shorty snipped his finger and Riku hand him a piece of paper. Kyouya raised an eyebrow when the shorty hand him the paper. The shorty told him to read it and Kyouya rolled his eyes and started to read. The annoyed face of him slowly turns blank, blanker, and blanker until his face turns red. He suddenly stood up with fury in his eyes.

"THE HELL I'LL DO THIS!"

* * *

**Rina:** Yea, I know. Sucks... So, anyone can guess what does the paper said?

**Kyouya:** …...

**Tsubasa:** What's wrong Kyouya? You look...pissed...

**Kyouya:** …...

**Rina:** Kekekeke, actually~

**Tsubasa:** W-What?

**Rina:** It's blank

**Tsubasa:** Hah?

**Rina:** I told you. It's blank~!

**Tsubasa: **Really?

**Kyouya:** …...

**Rina:** It is blank but actually the idea is down there...

**Tsubasa:** And I thought you wouldn't be serious this time...

* * *

_How to Make-It-Up with someone you like!_

_1)Ask her to go out_

_2)Done? Ok, next. Take her somewhere where all couples usually went __example: Park or restaurant (if you're rich...)_

_3)Done? Good. After that make sure you've confessed your feelings for her._

_4)I know, I know...You've done it...Ok, next. If she doesn't believe you, then prove it by...__y'know what I mean. Look at the title. Make-It-Up, throw the It part and VOILA~! Make-Up with her! XD Hey, this is serious if you really love her, you must do it! Even if don't do it, sooner or later when you're married you'll still be doing it~ Nufufufufu~!_


	7. Chapter 7: Kyouya's Past

**Rina: **_Yossha~!_ I'm fired up to make this chapter!

**Tsubasa:** Why?

**Rina:** This is where readers will know about Kyouya's pa-!

**Tsubasa:** Rina-_san_, spoiler...

**Rina:** _Eh~! Huah,taskata..._

* * *

Chapter 7: Kyouya's Past

Kyouya walk through the busy streets with a determined expression. He made up his mind to do what he must do. He will ask Madoka out and when the time is right, he will confess to her. It took hours of listening what the trio asked him to do even though he didn't paid attention. He just nod everytime they ask Kyouya whether he agree or not. On what he just agree, he didn't knew one bit about it.

**'Madoka...'**, he thought. He remember the times from the past about he and Madoka. When she took him in and heal his injuries after fighting with Ginga and when she saves Rock Leone from being destroyed by Yuu's Flame Libra. He really appreciates her help through all those times even though he didn't show it. A couple of days ago too, she help him do maintance for him. She was helpful anytime and anywhere and he's really grateful for that. He went towards his place(which I don't really knew where exactly) where he's staying. He needs a little rest that afternoon. He'll ask her out later. Right now he needs rest.

* * *

-8.00 p.m., in front of Madoka's shop-

Kyouya stood in front of the shop. He went inside to see no one at all. Probably all of them went home. Seriously, they're always beyblading until late at night. Aren't their parents worried at all? Kyouya snapped all of those thoughts away. Right now he needs to focus on asking Madoka out. He went downstairs and quickly stopped when he was about to bump with Madoka's dad.

"Oh, you're Kyouya right? One of Madoka-_chan_'s friend I presume?", he asked with a smile. Kyouya hestitate for while until he nod.

"Yeah, I'm Kyouya. Madoka's friend...", he intoduce himself and Madoka's dad gave him a warm smile.

"I see. So, is there something you need?", he asked but Kyouya shook his head.

"I'm looking for Madoka...I-Is she here?", he didn't knew but suddenly he felt all of his confidence dissapear. Maybe because this man is Madoka's father and sometimes it's hard to convience the head of the family about something concerning about their children.

"Oh, Madoka huh? You really want to know?", he asked with that same smile. Kyouya got confused by his action. The way he asked just now as if he had something up to his sleeve but that smile made him safe and got away from troubled.

"Y-Yes, mister...", Kyouya cursed himself for stuttering. Mr. Amano look at him with a blank expression. By this time, Kyouya gulp in worried expression.

"Kyouya-_kun_, what excatly do you need with my daughter? And why do you want to meet her?", Mr. Amano ask him with a serious tone and a serious eyes. **'Great, I think I just called my death call...'**, Kyouya thought. Mr. Amano stare at him for a while which somehow scared Kyouya but...

"Mister, I have something important to settled things with her. Since yesterday, we've got problems but didn't have the time to settled it at once. I didn't even think to settled it because I was scared that'll she hates me and becomes more upsets...but...", Kyouya looked at the floor with his fist clenched.

"This is our matter about...finding happiness...and I'll make sure to convience her that...that...I..", Mr. Amano look at him and waiting for him to continued. Kyouya took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He brought his face up to face him, "...that I love her...". Even if he did say this face to face with Madoka's dad, Mr. Amano didn't seems to be surprised.

"And what if I don't allow you to love her?", he asked but Kyouya didn't fliched. He knew something like this would happen. Parents can be hard to convience but that's just how they show their love and care towards their own children.

"Mister, I don't mind if you won't allow me to love her and I don't mind if you hate me...because no matter what, I'll always love her. Even if she had a boyfriend, I'll always love her and even if she's already married, I'll keep on loving her but I'll assure you that I won't disturb her...", by this Mr. Amano seems to hold back his surprised expression.

"Maybe you're wondering why I'll rather go through all that. It's because I owned her a lot of things... She's always helping me and always be there for me. Amongs the friend I made, Madoka helped me more than the others. She's the one that made me realized...happiness...", that's right. Madoka had always watched for him and not only him but even Ginga and the others. She had been through a lot with our own problems especially him. When he usually end up with something troublesome, she's the one that made him out of problem. She maybe not a blader but she's quite handful for everyone.

"She's the first one to made me realized happiness,", Mr. Amano raised an eyebrow as if he didn't understand.

"What do you mean by 'first', Kyouya-_kun_?", Mr. Amano ask. With that, Kyouya look back at the floor not because he wants to avoid his eye contact but it's because he was about to remember something that he didn't want to remember back.

"I don't know whether Madoka already tell you this or not mister, but actually...", Kyouya paused for a while, trying his best to said it, "I don't have parents...". After that, Mr. Amano's expression clearly change to surprised one.

"Both of my parents usually argue with each other. Mom accused Dad being with another woman and Dad usually repulse what Mom said. Sometimes he slaps her too and...that's when mom throw all the furniture in the room. It's like they're having a war even though I stay at my own room that time. Whenever I told them not to fight anymore, they started to scold me and continue argue back. And thats when I started to doubt whether happiness exist...", Kyouya stopped still having a hard time on saying it.

"One day, when it's time for both Mom and Dad was about to come home from work I thought of decided to ran away from home before they came back. When I was about to got out from home, a phone rang and I hestitate to take but I thought of answering it since if it was one of my parents and if they noticed I didn't answer it, they'll be suspicious...", Kyouya told. He seems to hold back but kept on.

"Once I picked up the phone, it was neither Mom or Dad. It was someone else...they've said is this the son of Mr. and Mrs. Tategami...and I said yes...and that's when he told me something horrible... My Mom and Dad died in an accident...From police investigation, they seems to have message each other not long ago. Saying about want to meet each other. When they've have safely buried, I received two letters from their wills, one from my Mom and one from my Dad but none of the letters seems to be given to me but for each other. I go back to home and stays at my room with the letters with me. First I've read Moms letter. I-It says..."

* * *

_-To My Love-_

_I'm sorry for always accusing you with another woman. Dear, I'm so sorry for not believing you and always upsets you. I should've ask normally but I went to far. I'm really sorry dear... I should have known that you were busy and I'll just let my stress controled me. Dear, if you have read this letter, it could only means that I'm not here for you anymore but I'll always be watching you from above and I'll be waiting for you. Dear, if you read this letter, please just please tell Kyouya, our beloved son, that I loved him. I love him so much as if he's my life. I love you too..._

_Your beloved wife,_

_Yoko Tategami_

* * *

"The second letter was Dad's..."

* * *

_-To My Beloved Wife-_

_My love, forgive me for not paying much attention to you. I should've realize that I was too caught up with my own work that I've forgot to spend time with you and our son, Kyouya. Maybe because of my work and absence from home, you've become stressed more than ever. I should've realized and not mad back at you. I know you're stress because of work too and I'm sorry for not being there for you. My love, you should know that after you read this I'm not here but I'll always watched over you and Kyouya. Please, just please do me one favor. Please tell Kyouya that I'm proud to have a son like him and tell him...I love him. I love you too, Yoko._

_Your beloved husband,_

_Shinsen Tategami_

* * *

"...that's when I realized that both of them loved me...and that was the day,", Kyouya looked up at Mr. Amano. "...I don't believe in happiness...and love...". Kyouya swear he could feel his tears begans to formed at his eyes but he still held back.

"Then I came here. I can't stand being in that house so I've decided to come to this city. I've become interested in beyblading. I felt like this is my happiness. Become strong and beat the weak. Then I met Ginga and after that...I met your daughter...", Kyouya continued and look back at the floor. He couldn't bear it and the tears fell to the sides of his cheeks.

"She had done...many things...for me...and the others...but I...couldn't even repay back...to her...because of her, I...I realized back happiness. That happiness really exist...and that happiness only happens when...she's with me...Everytime she came to me...it felt like my heart stopped... She was...everything to me...", Kyouya explain. He shook his head and brush off the tears from his cheek. He breath in and let exhale it back.

Suddenly he heard a sniff. Kyouya look up to see what's up and was quite surprised to see Mr. Amano cries. He was crying but his face remain serious.

"Uh, mister? Are you cryi-"

"I'm not crying...It's just..."

"W-What?"

"I can't believe that Madoka didn't tell me about this at all...but,", Mr. Amano brush off his tearsand smile at Kyouya. "I guess because she doesn't wants to spread about your past to anyone else and also since she's my daughter, I know that Madoka-_chan _didn't like to do something that could upsets her friends.". With that Kyouya's eyes widen. She didn't want to upsets him? Again, he owned Madoka that one. She had kept his secret by not telling anyone else. What had he done? None but Madoka kept on doing her best for everyone even him. He shook all those thoughts away when Mr. Amano called for him.

"Kyouya-_kun_, I think you're the most precious friend she ever made. You are indeed something else. You're different. I think I can accept you.", he smile and tap his shoulder lightly. Kyouya smile and said thank you.

"I hate to dissapoint you Kyouya-_kun_ but, Madoka isn't here ehehe...", Mr. Amano scratch the back of his head with a nervous laugh. Kyouya's fist clenched but he held it back. "But guess what Kyouya-_kun_,?". Kyouya just raised an eyebrow as a questioning face.

"Actually she went out to search for you~!", he exclaim with a biggest smile at Kyouya. Kyouya on the other hand was quite shocked on what Mr. Amano just said. "She's actually searching for you Kyouya. She looked like in a hurry and when she was about to go outside, I asked her what's so important to speak with you. I've also said can't she just speak with him tomorrow? She replied back, she needs to said something important~", Mr. Amano smile again.

"I-Is it true?", Kyouya stutter. Mr. Amano in return nod his head. He look at him, "She also said that she needs to be say it right in front of you.". Mr. Amano went towards Kyouya and pass through him.

"Go. You need her right? She might be somewhere around the plaza or the park since that's the only place you can go until late at more thing, don't dissapoint me Kyouya-_kun_..."

"Yea, I know.", after that Kyouya made his way outside the shop and search for Madoka.

* * *

**Rina:** _Yatta~!_ I did it!

**Tsubasa:** Wow, tragic...

**Rina:** Hey, I don't own the characters OR the real story of Metal Fight Beyblades. Remember that!

**Tsubasa:** Ok, ok. I was just kidding. Don't be so worked up.

**Rina: **Whatever...

**Tsubasa: **Readers, care to leave some reviews? We'll be glad to read it~!


	8. Chapter 8: Love Confession

**Rina:** Ngehehehe~!

**Kyouya:** What's up with you?

**Rina:** Hehe, Kyouya, don't tell me you've forgot what you're going to do with Madoka in this chapter~?

**Kyouya:** -blush- ..._urusai yo_...just hurry up and made this chapter...

**Rina:** Hohoh~, someone's seems to be impatient. Anyway, enjoy everyone! XD

* * *

Chapter 8: Love Confession

Kyouya went to the plaza first and search every place at the plaza but no Madoka on his sight. He cursed under his breath for not finding Madoka at the park first. He quickly went towards the park and search there. He kept searching and searching but still unsuccessful. He pant heavily for running to much. He was tired already and his body demand a rest now but Kyouya still determined to search for Madoka. He started to run again and when he was about to turn around the corner near the fountain, until he saw a fimiliar figure. It was Madoka, the girl he was searching for.

Madoka was as surprised as Kyouya right now. Both of them stood there, not so sure what to say now. Just when Kyouya's about to say something at her, he saw her in tears then suddenly she hugged him tightly. She cried at his chest and Kyouya couldn't help but hug her back. He knew. Since he was on the way to her shop just now, she's been searching for him ever since. She must be worried about finding him.

"I-I-I thought...I couldn't meet you today...", she said in between her sobs. Kyouya hugged her firmly, not letting her go.

"It's okay Madoka...I'm here okay? Don't worry...", he brought her chin up so that she could face him. The tears somehow ruin her face and Kyouya didn't like it. "Hey, don't cry...those tears aren't suit for your cute face...here, let me help.", he brush away the tears with his thumb and Madoka just let him brush her tears away. After that, Madoka could see his face clearly now.

"Where were you? I was worried..."

"Hey, come on. Don't start crying again...Come on, lets sit there.", he brought Madoka towards the near bench. They sat down and Kyouya told Madoka that he went her shop just now and her dad told her about that Madoka was searching for him. Madoka blushed when she hears that.

"Ehehe, my dad always made fun of me.", she smile and seeing that smile made Kyouya feel at ease and...happy.

"I think he's a great man. A responsible man that cares for his family." , he smirks which made Madoka look at him questioningly. When Kyouya realized that Madoka look at him like that, he just shook his head as nothing. "So what is it that you want to talk about?", Kyouya ask calmly and act as if it was normal. Madoka somehow looks like embarrassed to said it.

"Um actually, it's about what happened this morning just now. Y'know, Tsubasa came...", Kyouya somehow didn't like the sound of it but he insist her to keep telling him. Madoka look at him and stare at the fountain not far from them and that's when she start her story.

"Actually, Tsubasa was there to talk with me about you...", Kyouya look at the sky while listening to her story. "We talk a bit and...and I...told him about our kiss...". Kyouya was surprised but somehow he felt a bit happy. Maybe because that Tsubasa knew something shocking just happened. Kyouya change his gaze from the sky to Madoka from the corner of his eyes.

"Go on.", Kyouya told her with a calm expression as if he's doesn't have to think so hard about this problem. Madoka look at the ground after that and nod.

"I told him that...I was kissed by you and I was really confused by it...I said that...it felt not right...", somehow that made Kyouya flinch but still he remains his cool and let her continue. "That's when he asked me...whether was that really what I felt...". Kyouya's eyes widen by that sentence. However he kept silent so that Madoka can continue.

"I asked what he meant by that. Then he said he'll prove it that she didn't mean what I said that the kiss felt wrong...", Madoka told Kyouya while she clench her hands on her lap. Kyouya can sense that she hestitate to say it, Maybe it's something she doesn't like. He too feels uncomfortable with it.

"T-Then...he...", Kyouya gulp. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel nervous. He was nervous as hell!

"He...kissed me...", Madoka said it while placing her hand at her mouth. With that Kyouya got up from leaning at the bench. "HE WHAT!", Kyouya exclaim. He's really pissed off by that. Tsubasa just kissed Madoka, the girl Kyouya loved.

"Then what did he do?", he asked trying to control his anger. Madoka then cries. She quickly brush away the tears that fall to her cheek. "He did nothing but he asked me, whether I like that kiss or not? It felt so different...so painful and really didn't suits with me...I hate it!", Kyouya was too shocked to do anything. Madoka continued to tell him, "...after that, he...asked me tell him...what's the difference...I don't know but I suddenly...suddenly I yelled at him that it's too wrong! I don't like it! To be honest,", Madoka turned to face Kyouya which startled him. "I like yours even more!", after that she broke into tears. She cries even more than before and Kyouya didn't like it one bit. He quickly hug Madoka tightly which surprised her.

"That's...enough, Madoka. I don't want you to think back all of those.", he mutter softly which somehow calm her down. Madoka hugged him back, feeling safe in his embrace. "I'm not lying Kyouya,", Madoka said to him while letting him go and face him. "Our kiss...I think it's less wrong than my kiss with him.". Kyouya looked at her and smirk. Madoka look at him with a questioning face and ask him what.

"Less wrong? Madoka, I think you missed some parts of the kiss.", he explain with that cool attitude which made Madoka blushed. Madoka look somewhere else, feeling embarrassed. Suddenly she spoke, "Hey, Kyouya...if it's true that I really miss some parts of it...then,", she lean closer to him which made Kyouya froze from any movements.

"May I?", she ask his permission and waiting for his answer. Kyouya look at her and smile. He lean closer to until their nose brush with each other. "No need to ask...", then they kiss each other passionately. Madoka then realized what she missed in this kiss. She didn't try to feel it, to enjoy it. Now she understand what Kyouya meant about what she missed. It feels like heaven for both of them. She wanted to stay like that forever.

Kyouya wrapped his arms around her waist while Madoka wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss. For her, the kiss is so pleasing and full of passion that made her refuse to broke away but she knew that wouldn't be able to achieve since both of them in need of air. Then they broke the kiss slowly and Madoka blush while touching her lips. Kyouya smirk and lean closer to her ear.

"I love you.", Madoka was stratled by it but she smiles at him. "I love you too."

* * *

-At the streets-

Kyouya and Madoka walk together at the sidewalk towards B-Pit shop. Kyouya wants to send her home. He couldn't just leave her alone. There's no telling if something happens. He can't just let something happens to Madoka, his Madoka actually. While they're on the way back to the shop, Madoka felt cold and regret that she just dash out without thinking about the coldness outside at night. She rub her arms so that she could at least feel a little warm. Suddenly, Kyouya put his jacket around her and Madoka blushed.

"Thank you.", Kyouya just smile and said your welcome. Then they arrive at the front of the shop. Madoka really hates that it's so soon to go home but she had no choice. Kyouya said that her father was really worried about her. Then she saw her father came and hug her.

"Madoka-_chan_! I'm really worried about you! You must be cold out there huh? Come on in. I'll go prepare a hot chocolate for you. Kyouya-_kun_, please come in too! You've been a great help for finding my daughter and bring her back~!", Mr. Amano offer but Kyouya kindly refuse. "Oh, I see. Too bad though. By the way Kyouya-_kun_, can you come here tomorrow. I've got something to discuss with you. I hope you come. Any time is acceptable.", with that he went back in the shop. Madoka turns around to face Kyouya.

"Well, um,here's your jacket. Thanks for lending anyway.", she make a quick peck at his cheek and smile which made Kyouya startled. "Good night, Kyouya.", Madoka greet and gave him back his jacket. She turns around to go in when Kyouyasuddenly pull and turn her around to face him and he hug her. "Good night, Madoka.", he replied back. Then those two kiss again for a while and broke away slowly. Kyouya lean closer to her ear and whisper, "Sweet dreams.", after that he walk away from the shop.

"Be careful okay?", she told him while holding his arm. Kyouya look at her and smile. "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me. Since it's you who I'm more worried~", Kyouya replied back with a sly tone. Seeing Madoka's face turns red, he knew that she was mad and embarrassed at the same time. He quickly ran away from her when she was about to punch him. Kyouya made a last goodbye wave and becames futher away from her sight.

Madoka look at him with a small smile. Then she went back in only to see her dad grinning at her.

"What?", she exclaim and her father let out a laugh, saying that both Kyouya and her looks so cute together. With that, Madoka quickly dash towards her room and slammed it hard. She lean at the door while touching her lips. She smile and hoped that she'll be able to meet Kyouya tomorrow. Then she remember that Kyouya said sweet dreams and she hoped that he'll be in her dream.

* * *

**Rina:** Yes! Finally, I've done it! So, what do you think guys~?

**Kyouya:** I-It was good...

**Madoka:** Y-Yeah...

**Rina: **Ahahaha, you guys are to embarrassed to speak to each other! Come on! Tell the readers about the next thing!

**Kyouya:** O-Oh, yeah. Madoka, why don't you do the introduction?

**Madoka:** E-Eh? Uh, fine. Um, dear readers, Rina_-chan_ will be posting the last chapter someday. Since school starts, her mom won't let her use the computer on weekdays. So, she wouldn't be able-

**Rina:** Please Madoka...just skip that part...it's embarrassing...

**Kyouya:** Gahahaha! Serves you right!

**Rina: **You little-!

-Kyouya and Rina fought-

**Madoka:** _E-Etto ne,_ Rina_-chan_ will also post a special chapter after the last chapter of this story. So here's a question: Do you want to read the special chapter? Give your answer along with a review~! We'll be waiting for you're answers~!

* * *

**(A/N: To RoxasOtaku, I'm happy that you have been a great and regular reader who always reviews my story and I mean THIS story! XD Thank you for your reviews RoxasOtaku~! I hoped you can wait for the last chapter and the special chapter, if you want to read it. Do you want it? If you want, I'll gladly update it along with the last chapter! XD)**


	9. Chapter 9: Mine Forever

**Rina:** Finally the final chapter!

**Kyouya:** It's about time...

**Madoka:** I'm worn out...

**Tsubasa:** I'm not.

**Kyouya:** That's because you didn't have appear in the story so much!

**Rina:** Alright you two! Shut up and get in the story!

**Kyouya & Tsubasa:** Yes ma'am...

* * *

Chapter 9: Mine Forever

Kyouya woke up to find himself on his bed. He recall back what happen yesterday. He couldn't help but smile. He was happy. No, he was more than happy. He was glad that finally that he was able to tell her how he feel. After all the time they spend together before this, he was glad that he and Madoka were together and that he made a right choice to confess or not she will always thinks about Ginga all the time without realizing that someone loved her. Just as he thought all of that, he realized about what Mr. Amano told him yesterday.

"Something to discuss huh...?", Kyouya mutter softly. He got up and stretched himself. He yawn and tidy himself. He went out from his room and headed straight towards the B-Pit shop. Not that he wanted to discuss about something with Mr. Amano, it's just that he couldn't wait to see Madoka. He wants to hug her tightly and if there's a chance he wants to kiss her again.

As soon as he arrive in front the shop, he enter it. He look all around in the shop to search for her. Then he noticed her sitting at the counter, talking with the customer at the counter too. As soon the customer went somewhere else, Kyouya made his way towards her and Madoka who was busying arranging some beyblade's part at the counter, didn't realize he was there. This made Kyouya took the chance to surprise her. He went behind Madoka slowly and slipped his arms around her waist which made her jerk up.

"Wha-!", before Madoka could say anything, Kyouya kiss her cheek and that made Madoka blushed. She thought it was someone else to do prank on her but it turned out to be Kyouya. She look at him straight in the eyes and hug him tightly. Kyouya too hugged her back. He knew that she would do like that.

"I miss you...", Madoka said that which made Kyouya chuckle.

"Hey, it's not even past 1 day and you missed me already~?", Kyouya tease her with a teasing tone. That made Madoka blushed and look away. "I-I've got no other thing to think...All I think last night was all about you. So how come I wouldn't miss you?", she explain trying to cover herself up. She was embarrassed to be teased especially by Kyouya. With that, Kyouya kiss her cheek again and that made Madoka blushed even more.

"So, are you here for this only?", she asked as she broke Kyouya's embrace and turn around at him. With that, he smirk, "Actually, your dad said we need to discuss something but I couldn't help but came here earlier just to meet you". That made Madoka blushed. Seriously, he came all the way from his place to the shop just to meet her. She smiled and he kiss her at the lips. At first she was stratled by it but she return back the kiss. The kiss made Madoka wants to melt in his embrace until,

"Opps, excuse me~. I want to check something at the shelves~!", Mr. Amano unexpectedly walk behind them with a smile and search for something at the shelves. Kyouya and Madoka broke the kiss quickly and both of their face were red as tomato. The two of them could hear Mr. Amano chuckled and Madoka was the one furious.

"Dad! Why did you suddenly came out of nowhere like that! You surprised us!", she exclaim at her dad while Kyouya put his hand at his face to cover his uncontrollable blush. He just did that in front of his lover's dad. **'Man, that WAS embarrassing...'**, Kyouya thought. Meanwhile, Mr. Amano just laugh at them.

"I can't help but tease you two y'know? You look like having so much fun just now and I wanted to join as well~", Mr. Amano teasingly said that while petting his daughter's head. Madoka pout and Mr. Amano said that she could do it back after he and Kyouya finish discussing something. That made Kyouya turn around to look at him. Madoka couldn't help but worried if something happens.

"Kyouya-_kun_, if you would kindly follow me. Madoka, I'll leave the shop in your care.", he said. Madoka somehow was really nervous about what they're going to discuss and Mr. Amano can understand that expression. "Don't worry, I won't take too long with your boyfriend~", after that he went downstairs leaving Kyouya alone with her.

"Man, your father sure knows how to make me embarrasse-", before he could finish his sentence, Madoka hugged him. Kyouya look at her with confused expression but Madoka didn't care. She was scared that maybe her dad wouldn't approve their kind of relationship. However all of her thoughts disappear as soon Kyouya brought her face up to see him straight in the eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing bad. Believe me, okay?", he calmed her by stroking her hair. She was touched by his words. The way he stroke her hair already made her blushed. She took his hand to both of her hands. "I always believed in you, Kyouya..", she smile and he smiled back at her. Kyouya lean towards her face and kiss her forehead. After that he went downstairs and Madoka swear she just saw Kyouya wink at her. As soon as he was out of her sight, Madoka sat at the chair behind the counter and let out a sigh. **'I hope everything okay...'**

* * *

Kyouya went downstairs and look around the place. He saw Mr. Amano went to his room and instruct him to come in. Kyouya obey and went in to see a big room. It doesn't look like a bedroom but more like an office.

"This is where I usually restock beyblades parts. Sorry it's a bit messy. Sit down anywhere you like. I'll prepare a tea for a while.", then Mr. Amano went to the other side of the room. Kyouya look around the office and saw papers all over the table. He went towards a box beside a shelves and saw many parts of beyblade. He was excited to see many parts of beyblade but that doesn't matter now. He went to a small shelf near Mr. Amano's working desk. There he saw a picture of Mr. Amano, Madako who is still a child and a woman. He could guess that the woman was Madoka's mother. He knew because Madoka had the same face as the woman even though the woman's hair is long until her waist.

Beside the picture was a picture of Madoka in a white dress sleeping under the tree with a book at her hand. Kyouya blushed at the picture. He had to admit she looks more beautiful without the googles or the current cloth she usually wore. He didn't realize how long had he gaze the picture until Mr. Amano spoke up.

"I see someone likes the picture.", Kyouya quickly turn around to face him instead the photo. Mr. Amano just grin playfully which made Kyouya eye twitch. He really know how to embarrass him anytime and anywhere. Mr. Amano placed a tea on the teatable and sat down at a couch. Kyouya sat on the other side of the couch.

"Kyouya-_kun_, you really loved my daughter huh?", he ask while Kyouya just smile a little.

"Yes, I love her. Is it something that you don't approve?", with that Mr. Amano chuckle and look at Kyouya.

"It's not like that but...it's something that I want you to promise me..", That's when their discussion starts.

* * *

-Upstairs-

Madoka let out a sigh when Kyouya still haven't come up. Worries starts filling up in her heart. Suddenly she saw Kyouya came from downstairs.

"Kyouya!", she called for him and he smile at her. She hug him and he hug her back. She look at him with worry eyes.

"Hey, it's nothing bad. So don't worry about it.", Kyouya said to her. Madoka let out a sigh of relief. Kyouya suddenly took her arm gently which made Madoka looked at him questionably.

"Care to take a walk around the park? I have something to tell you about what we're disscussing just now.", Madoka looked at him with worried eyes but nod with a smile. Then both of them went outside hand to hand. 'It's probably nothing serious but by the look of his face, something's troubling him. Wonder what it is?'

Soon they arrived at the park and sat at a nearby bench near the fountain. Both of them didn't say anything instead they look somewhere else, not meeting each other's eyes.

"Um, Madoka?", Kyouya broke the silent first. Madoka look at him and wait for him to continue.

"Do you really have no one else you like anymore besides me?", Madoka was surprised by the question. Well, Ginga IS her first crush but somehow she doesn't seem to be thinking of him anymore. Now that she just thought about him, what actually happened to him? Hm, maybe dead already. No, just kidding.

"Well, no one. Ginga is my first crush but now it feels like he's not important anymore. Nothing more than a friend.", Kyouya nod and seems like his face turns red. Madoka tilt her head when she noticed that red face of his.

"A-Actually, when we get older...uh, I...", Kyouya look really fluster and embarrass right now. Wonder what it's about?, Madoka thought. Kyouya took a deep breath and exhale it.

"When we get older, Madoka...will you still love me?", after that, he look away while Madoka's face turns concern.

"Why?"

"Well, your dad ask me whether I really loved you as much as you loved me...and as you know, I said yes. Then he asked me about in the future whether we still love each other...", Kyouya still look away.

"In the future huh? I'm not sure too. But you know,", Madoka then look at the ground and smile.

"What?", Kyouya ask, this time look at her.

"I don't think this will be a problem. After all, I'm always here and you're always here in this town together, both of us. I don't think that our love will disappear just like that right?", Madoka look at him with a warm smile. Kyouya then realize that what she said is true. Why didn't he think like that?

"Thank you, Madoka and...", Madoka look at him with that same warm smile of hers. Kyouya lean his forehead on hers.

"...I love you.", he told her as he lean closer as Madoka lean in too,

"I love you too."

* * *

**Rina:** …...

**Madoka:** I wonder what's wrong with Rina-_san_?

**Tsubasa:** Actually she haven't update the new chapter for a long time so she's quite upset for making the readers wait for her to update new chapter.

**Madoka:** Ah, make sense...Rina-_san_? Are you alright?

**Kyouya:** Leave her be. Serves her right for always look at her youtube channel and DeviantART account!

**Rina:** (Turns to you) _Minna...gomenasai... (_T^T)


	10. Special Chapter: Together Forever

**Rina: **_Yes! The special chapter! (Does the victory dance)_

**Kyouya: **_Creep..._

**Madoka: **_Scary..._

**Tsubasa: **_Weird?_

**Rina: **_Shut up! After all this is the chapter I'll be enjoying typing for the rest of the time! Muahahahahaha! !_

**Kyouya: **_Looks like she's back to her weird creepy self..._

**Tsubasa: **_Looks like it..._

**Madoka: **_Scary..._

* * *

**A/N: _Since the newest season of beyblade have came out (Metal Fight Beyblade 4D), I'll have to inform you guys that this story haven't include or connected that newest season event. Why? Because it's too troublesome to made connections with this story.__ (-.-")_**

* * *

Special Chapter: Together Forever!

Madoka smile to herself while preparing the food that she made for a picnic with her family. They had planned to have a picnic at the park before this. Right now, she's waiting for the rest of the family to come back.

"Mom, when will dad and sis come back? Does the beyblade tournament always took a while?", a young boy ask his mother, slightly bored and tired of waiting.

"Well why didn't you go with your sister and dad before? You might at least feel like it didn't took so long", Madoka said without looking at her son, still smiling. The boy pout and look his mother with his innocent blue eyes.

"That's because I'm easily bored watching them beyblading. I'm more like you mom. I like fixing beyblade more then beyblading.", Madoka giggle at that statement. It's true though since she also didn't like beyblading.

"Well, you could at least help your sister scan the oppenent's beyblade, right?", Madoka said teasingly. When she look at her son, she saw his face red. Madoka couldn't help but giggle at her embarrassed son. Suddenly, there's a voice calling them.

"We're home!", a cheerful voice came from the living room and Madoka and her son quickly went there to see.

"Misaki, welcome back. How's the battle? Fun?", Madoka ask as she went nearer to her daughter. Misaki grin childishly at her mom when Madoka hug her.

"It was fun! Dad praise me when I won the battle! Isn't that great? !", Misaki told them excitedly.

"Geez no need to be so proud. I bet you won because of luck", Madoka's son told her with a bit irritate tone in his voice. Misaki look at behind Madoka and saw her younger brother.

"Shut up, Shiro! I didn't win because of luck!", Misaki talk back so that she won't be made fun off.

"Oh really? Then what?", Shiro ask back, didn't want to lose in their debate.

"Dad said I won because I inherited his amazing talent!", after that Shiro looked somewhere else, didn't know what to say back at his older sister. Madoka then realize something missing and ask her daughter.

"Speaking of your dad, where is he?", Madoka look at her daughter puzzled face then pale face. "Ah, dad...I totally forgot about him...". Before Misaki could do something, a hand was above her head.

"Tategami Misaki...you dare leave me behind and went straight here without waiting...?", a deadly voice spoke at her which made Misaki ran behind Madoka. Madoka immediately knew who was it since he is her husband. Kyouya look at his daughter with cold aura around him, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm sorry dad! I was so excited to tell mom about my victory!", she apologize childishly while hiding from her dad. Kyouya let out a long sigh and told her to go upstairs and get ready. Misaki quickly went upstairs while dragging Shiro to their room.

"Kids...", Kyouya mutter. Madoka giggle and smile at him.

"Well, they are your kids.", Madoka told him then went back to the kitchen to finish packing the food with Kyouya following behind her.

"I don't recall being so hyper like her...or maybe that's you from before?", Kyouya ask teasingly which made Madoka look at him and pout.

"Hey, I'm not like that!", then her face suddenly turns red from embarrassment. Kyouya took that chance and peck at her lips. Madoka just stood there with red face and look somewhere else which really amuse Kyouya.

"What? You're still not used to it even though we're married already?", Kyouya tease and went beside Madoka to see her face clearly. Madoka look at him and hit him at the arm slowly with a smile.

"It's not that. I'm just worried that the kids saw us doing that.", Kyouya then look at her with playful eyes.

"Hey, they're still going to do that when they get older, just like us.", Kyouya said in a teasing tone especially when he said the last part which made Madoka laugh a little. It's been a while since they were little. All the waiting and growing up was like a short moment. Now, they're married to each other.

"Well, I guess so but it's still kind of weird for them to try that unlike us adults.", Madoka look at him with a smile.

"Oh, so you're saying you don't feel any weird feeling when we kiss? I'll like to see that.", Kyouya lean closer and kiss her. Madoka didn't pull away but instead she kiss him back. Just when they were enjoying their make-out session, a sudden falling object made them look at the source of the sound.

"Looks like out cover blew! Retreat Shiro!", Misaki quickly went back upstairs.

"Understood!", with that Shiro went up with his sister. Kyouya and Madoka sweatdrop at their children's behaviour.

"I think I once had encounter with that kind of reaction before...", Kyouya said to himself and Madoka just giggle and took the basket full with food towards the living room. Then Misaki and Shiro went downstairs, getting ready to have a picnic.

All of them went towards the park. Shiro was talking to his dad while Misaki took the chance to walk together with her mother.

"Hey mom, how did you met dad before? I wanna know about you and dad more~! Dad said that his and your story was amazing~!", Misaki ask cheerfully while holding her mother's free hand. Madoka was a little surprised by that but she smiled and agree to told her later. Misaki's face was really beaming with excitement.

Just as they arrive at the park, Misaki and Shiro start playing around the fountain while Kyouya and Madoka just smile at their children playing with each other. Kyouya ate some of Madoka's homemade sandwich and told her that he was lucky marrying someone with good cooking. That really made Madoka blush.

"Mom! C'mon, tell me! Tell me! Tell me about how you and dad first met!", Misaki plead Madoka which made Shiro interested and join listening.

"Y'know, I missed our past moment so I don't mind helping your mom telling our story.", Kyouya offer which seems fine with Madoka. Then Kyouya and Madoka share their story with their children. It really made Madoka miss those times but now she doesn't need to remember those sweet time since now, Kyouya is always by her side.

Fate or destiny, she didn't care which one but even so, she was grateful that she and Kyouya are meant to be together forever with their childrens by their side.

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

**Rina: **_Yahoo~! ! Finished~! (Do the victory dance again)_

**Kyouya: **_Stop that will you..._

**Misaki:** _Hey mom, who's that?_

**Madoka: **_Ahahaha, what should I tell? Um.._

**Shiro: **_Y'know mom, don't worry...I don't want to know..._

**Misaki: **_Why not?_

**Shiro: **_She looks creepy..._

**Kyouya: **_It's great that you agree with me_

* * *

That's all for this story~!

My usual reviewers, I hope you're sastified with this special chapter.

I really hope that you're not mad with me for not updating for soooooooooooo long! !

Review please~! xD


End file.
